


Refresh and rewind

by duckydoesthings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydoesthings/pseuds/duckydoesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble request of old lovers meeting again after years of not seeing each othee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh and rewind

Send me a number and a ship and I will write a short drabble on it.  
#40: Exes meeting after years of not seeing each other.

The room was scattered with clothes, hasily being tossed out of the jam packed closet. Every rejected item of clothes wasnt the right 'look' Namine had wanted to wear for her date.

This had been her first date in a very long time. Two years. Luckily, a very attractive redheaded girl asked her on a date and really wanted to be with her. For the first time after everything that she had been through, she was starting to live her life.

After almost throwing out every item in her closet, Namine had found a sleeveless light blue dress. The very dress that a certain someone had bought only to remove it in a hungry fashion. Despite her stomach twisting yet longing memory, she still loved the dress. If she was going to get over him, she was going to wear the dress and make better memories with it.

Quickly Namine stripped out of her sweats and tank top, slipping inside of the soft cotton dress. Regardless of her resolve for new memories, old ones refused to let go. Old memories of skin rubbing against skin, lips wandering and marks appearing over porcelain skin. She shook her head, as if it were those memories, and focused on her ritual of getting primped and ready for a date.

xxx

The boardwalk was filled with teens and young adults, each couple engrossed in each other. It was easy to get lost in the crowd, but for th blonde, her date easily found her.

"Namine!" A voice called, followed by the body attached to the voice. Kairi. She had been a good friend of Namine's especially after what happened, and had wanted to make her happy for a while.

"Hello, Kairi." The two girls shared a hug, before Kairi stepped back and checked out the blonde's dress.

"Wow Nams! This dress is beautiful! You have amazing taste."

Namine flushed. Should she share the truth of an old boyfriend had bought it for her, or take credit? Taking credit might wipe away her memory. "Oh yeah, this ol' thing? Its nothing special."

Kairi grinned, stealthily slipping her fingers inside Namine's and pulled her towards the main boardwalk area. "What do you want to do? I heard that the new seafood shop is actually open."

"Sure. Food sounds good."

After walking down the boardwalk, passing shops and an arcade, the girls made their way to the seafood restaurant. On the outside, the building looked ordinary and even boring. On the inside, the walls were covered in lush red fabric with equally red curtains, pulled back to showcase the view of the beach. Tables covered with cleanly pressed white cloth, a lit candle, and a basket of breadsticks. Everything looked high class on the inside.

The maitre d escorted them to a small table in the corner, and gave them menus. Kairi ordered a fruity smoothie, and Namine just a water. Everything was going perfect. Both of them ordered a platter to share, and chatted about things that had been going on.

About halfway through their plate, a waitress reached their table and turned to Namine. She was holding a bottle of wine and a set of wine glasses. "Im sorry to interrupt your meal, but a secret admirer requested that I give you this wine."

Kairi's lavender eyes lit up and watched as the waitress opened and poured the liquid. While Kairi was giddy about having someone buy them a drink, Namine's stomach turned. The label had read Stella Rose, and she instantly knew who had sent it.

"Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Namine excused herself, letting Kairi enjoy the wine.

The restaurant wasnt too busy that she had trouble finding the lone man standing next to a table, before turning and walking away. The blonde followed him outside, before she went up to him.

"What the hell was that?" Vanitas looked over his shoulder and saw her. He turned and looked at her.

"I thought it would be nice to send a bottle of wine."

"So?! I was having a great time before you had sent that wine to me."

He shrugged, and looked out at the ocean, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "I know I cant change the past but I'd still like to be in your future."

Namine's eyes started to water, and her heart raced. Images of them together flooded her mind. She was in love with her, and wanted to be with him despite his flaws, but the last time they were together... She could still see that hussie's lips on his and hand under his shirt. How could she forgive him when he lied about his profession? Professional escort was just a fancy name for whore.

"What makes you think I /want/ you back in my life after you LIED to me?!" She growled, glaring at him. How could he be so calm? Watching him continue to watch the ocean, she gave him a moment to respond. Only he didnt. Namine started to give up on him right before he answered her question.

"I dont expect you to forgive me, and I wouldnt put it pass you to tell me to go to hell. I just want to tell you I want your happiness, and if thats with the red head... then so be it." Vanitas said quietly, before turning and walking away from her.

Namine blinked her tears away and headed inside, thinking about what she said. She knew without a doubt that she would run into Vanitas again, but she need to think about her happiness. Although, she didnt know if it was with or without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if I really like how I wrote the ending, but are open to suggestions of change. Might rewrite later.


End file.
